Panda And Hedgehog
by SarangRyeong9
Summary: Donghae dan Ryeowook yang selalu bertengkar karena hal sepele, dan pada suatu hari Ryeowook patah hati karena ditolak oleh namja yang ia sukai dan saat itulah Donghae datang dengan Cintanya khusus untuk yeoja yang sangat ia sukai ini. HaeWook/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**Panda And Hedgehog**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae**

**Other Cast : Kim Jong Woon**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Drama**

**Rating : T+**

* * *

**[PROLOG]**

"Panda kurus!"

"Berhenti mengataiku Panda Hedgehog! Hedgehog jelek" Ejek gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah namja itu. Namja itu menggeram dan siap melayangkan pukulannya pada yeoja mungil dihadapannya ini namun yepja itu sudah pergi duluan

"Yak! Kau akan menggoda Dosen kepala besar itu lagi! Tak akan kubiarkan Kim Ryeowook"teriak namja itu. Donghae, Lee Donghae

"Aku tidak dengar Lee Donghae, Hedgehog Jelek!" :P lagi yeoja mumgil bernama Kim Ryeowook itu menjulurkan lidahnya sebelumnya ia mengatai Donghae dengan menghentikan jalannya seraya menunjukkan bokongnya yang sama sekali tidak seksi karena ia memang yeoja yang kurus.

**"Berhenti mengharapkan yang tidak mumgkin Wookie. Aku lebih dulu mengenalmu dibanding 'Dia' aku yang lebih mencintaimu. Aku janji aku akan membuat Kau mencintaiku dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya. Saranghae Wookie-ah' **

Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul :*

Mira bawa ff HaeWook nih, karna memang Mira suka pairing yang mengutamakan Ryeowook :*

Semoga menikmati bacaannya (?) :)

_-SarangRyeong9-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Panda And Hedgehog**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae**

**Other Cast : Kim Jong Woon**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, etc**

* * *

Ryeowook memasuki ruangan dosen yang sangat ia kagumi saat ini, dosen muda yang sangat tampan dan banyak dikagumi para mahasiswi yeoja. Ryeowook berjalan memasuki tuangan itu dengan perlahan kemudian mendekat kearah kursi tunggal dosen itu tampan itu.

"Kim Ryeowook? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Dosen yang sering dipanggil Yesung itu yang membuat para mahasiswa memandang iri namja ini karena mereka sangat tersaingi. Ryeowool beruntung karena Yesung Songsaenim it dekat dengannya karena mereka juga bertetangga namun tidak terlalu dekat. Ryeowook juga sering diajak kerumah Yesung Songsaenim untuk makan malam dan lainnya, cukup membuat namja berjabat tetangga dekat sekaligus 'Rival'nya ini menggertu.

"Anio Songsaeng, aku hanya.. Hanya ingin bertemu Songsaeng karena kau mau memberikan ini, aku membuatnya sendiri loh Songsae" kata Ryeowook menyodorkan sekotak bekal yang khusus dibuatnya sendiri untuk namja yang ia kagumi.

"Jeongmal? Gomawo nae Ryeowook-ah. Kebetulan Songsae sedang lapar, ayo kita makan bersama Wook-ah?" Ajak Yesung Songsae, namun Ryeowook menggeleng

"Aku masih ada kelas Songsae, aku keluar dulu. Songsae makan saja sendiri! Annyeong Songsae" ucap Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Kau dari mana saja Panda Kurus?" tanya namja berbadan atletis dan tegap pada Ryeowook yang baru saja masuk kelas dan duduk dibangku disamping namja itu. Donghae.

"Apa urusanmu Hedgehog Amis!" kata Ryeowook dingin tanoa menoleh kenamja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon, namja bernama Lengkap Lee Donghae ini sudah sangat lama menyukai sosok manis disampingnya ini, bahkan ia rela menjadi -Stalker- Ryeowook agar Donghae tahu dimana Ryeowook dan keadann Ryeowook sekarang. Donghae bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook jika Gadis berumur 20 tahun itu sakit ataupun mengeluh pusing pada dirinya. Namun Ryeowook tak menyadari perhatian Donghae yang diberikannya pada Ryeowook, dan Ryeowook menganggao itu hanyalah perhatian antara tetangga yang saling akor.

"Wookie? Apa kau benar menyukai Yesung Songsae?" tanya Donghae takut, Ryeowook menatapnya sinis seraya memicingkan matanya yang bulat. Donghae bersumpah bahwa Ryeowook sangatlah manis jika ia sedang berpose seperti ini.

"Ye, benar aku menyukai Yesung Songsae! Kenapa!?" tanya Ryeowook cerewet. Donghae mendengus mendengar ocehan Ryeowook. kenapa ia menyukai yeoja yang sangat cerewet ini eoh!

"Anio. Hanya saja aku mendengar kalau Yesung Songsaeng sudah mempunyai kekasih loh, ah ani.. Tunangan" kata Donghae, Ryeowook mendecih, haruskah ia percaya perkataan Donghae yang ini? Ryeowook menggelidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Aku tak percaya padamu Lee Donghae!" kata Ryeowook membuat Donghae menautkan alisnya

"Wae? Kenapa kau tak percaya padaku?" kata Donghae. Ryeowook menatap Donghae lagi kemudian menunjuk Donghae tepat dihidung namja itu

"Karena! Kau sangat menyebalkan Lee Donghae!" kata Ryeowook keras.

Donghae tercengang akibat perkataan Ryeowook. Apa karena ini Ryeowook tak pernah mempercayai omongannya? Padahal yang dibicarakan Donghae itu adalah hal yang berupa Fakta, Ryeowook duduk kembali. Ia tak ingin berdebat dengan namja yang dipanggilnya ' Hedgehog'.

"Hei! Beraninya kau berbicara seperti padaku Panda Kurus! Harusnya kau itu tahu kenapa kau tidak disukai namja! Karena kau itu sangat cerewet!" kata Donghae tak kalah keras. Membuat Ryeowook menoleh cepat kearah namja berparas tampan ini. Entah kenapa Ryeowook sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Donghae barusan. Entah sejak kapan airmata itu menetes dengan lancarnya dari mata Caramel milik Ryeowook. Donghae tertegun melihat airmata itu, ia membuat yeoja yang dicintainya menangis? Keterlaluan

"Wo-Wookie? Mianhe, Jeongmal Mianhe. Aku tidak-

"Kau benar Hae! Aku memang cerewet dan aku tak pantas dicintai oleh namja manapun!" kata Ryeowook cepat dan mengambil tasnya dan meninggalkan kelas yang ramai itu

"Wookie!" Donghae mengejar Ryeowook yang tersinggung akan perkataannya, Donghae sadar akan kebodohannya itu. Bahkan ia berbicara seperti itu dengan nada yang cukup Keras dan sempat membuat seisi kelas itu terdiam dan menatap kedua objek itu.

Donghae mengejar tubuh kurus Ryeowook yang setengah berlari menjauhi Universitas. Yeoja itu menangis, perkataan namja itu sangat menyakitkan eoh! Apa itu bisa disebut dengan Candaan? Sepertinya tidak, bukankah Donghae sendiri yang bilang kalau dia menyukai yeoja yang cerewet dan perhatian? Bukankah itu Ryeowook?

"Wookie? Dengarkan aku dulu, aku hanya bercanda tadi. Jangan masukkan dalam hatimu Wookie, aku mohon. Jeongmal mianhe.." Donghae menggenggam erat tangan yeoja mungil itu dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak marah, siapa yang marah? Bukankah itu memang aku, hiks.. Kenapa aku harus marah.. Hiks kau benar Hae.." kata Ryeowook dengan sesegukan dan senyuman palsunya.

"Khajima~" satu kata yang terucap dari bibir Donghae, yang dapat dicerna oleh Ryeowook, bukan dalam arti jangan meninggalkan Unniversitas ini namun...

"Nde, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu Hae" kata Ryeowook, Donghae mendongak menatap Ryeowook, Mutiara Hitam dan Caramel Terang beradu.

"Wookie?..."

"Hmm?"

"Ah.. Anio.. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku-

"Ada apa Hae? Berbicaralah yang jelas" kata Ryeowook, Donghae menelan salivanya berat karena aegyo yang diluncurkan Ryeowook untuknya

"Aku.. Aku.. Aku bahagia mempunyai Sahabat sepertimu" kata Donghae membuat Ryeowook membulatkan matanya

"Sahabat? Sejak kapan kita ini sahabat eoh! Kita ini Rival! R-I-V-A-L! Jangan mengaku-ngaku deh!" ucap Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya, membuat Donghae yang tadi merasa takut jika Ryeowook menjauhinya gara-gara perkataannya.

"Ya! Kim Panda Wook! Kau tak akan kubiarkan lolos dariku!" kata Donghae, membuat Ryeowook semakin menjulurkan lidahnya yang pendek

"Coba tangkap aku jika kau bisa! Wekk!" Dan mereka pun saling kejar dan melupakan kuliah mereka, untuk satu hari membolos tak apa kan?

**-HaeWook Love-**

Ryeowook memasuki Rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan  
Rumah Donghae, Ryeowook menjatuhkan dirinya diatas ranjang yang empuk miliknya, Ryeowook membayangkan saat dirinya bersama Donghae sedang menikmati es krim bersama. Tiba-tiba saja ada anak kecil yang merengek pada Donghae meminta dibelikan es krim juga, Ryeowook tersenyum kala ia melihat tawa Donghae dan juga kadang ia terkikik geli saat ia berhasil mengerjai Donghae dengan ektingnya pura-pura sakit supaya bisa diantar pulang oleh Donghae. Kkk~

"Wookie?" panggil seseorang dari arah balkon kamarnya, Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia merasakan suara Donghae memanggilnya, Ia sangat lelah namun ia juga tak mungkin mengabaikan namja tampan seperti Donghae, Ryeowookun mendekat kearah Balkon dan membuka balkon yang dilapisi dengan jendela kaca besar itu.

"Wae Hedgehog!? Aku kan mengantuk" rengek Ryeowook saat ia merasakan berat dimatanya. Ngantuk? Tapi ini baru jam 7 malam, biasanya ia tidur jam 10 malam keatas karena menonton k-drama kesukaannya,

"Eh! Benarkah? Kalau begitu cepatlah tidur, dan jangan lupa mimpikan aku Rivalmu yang tampan ini ya!" kata Donghae kemudian melesat masuk kekamarnya.

"Aish, pede sekali dia! Tapi ia juga sih! Daripada bermimpi mengerikan sendirian lebih baik bermimpi mengerikan bersama Donghae My Hedgehog. Kkekeke~" gumamnya lalu terkekeh.

Baru Ryeowook akan masuk kekamarnya lagi, namun Donghae mencegahnya dengan cara memanggil nama Ryeowook! Tak mungkinkan ia menangkap tangan Ryeowook yang berjarak dua meter dari balkonnya

"Apa lagi!?" tanya Ryeowook, Donghae tersenyum manis.

"Jaljayo.."

DEG

"Nde, Na do jaljayo Hae~" jawab Ryeowook gugup dan ia pun masuk kedalam kamarnya yang sangat nyaman itu..kemudian tidur.

* * *

**Annyeonghaseyo Chingudeul :***

**maaf ya Review-Nya belum dibales, maaf juga kalo ff nya pendek coz updatenya pakek hape sih jadi lama..**

**-SARANGRYEONG9-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Panda And Hedgehog**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae**

**Other Cast : Kim Jong Woon**

**Rating : T+**

* * *

Keesokan harinya Ryeowook berjalan dikoridor Kampusnya seraya bersenandung kecil karena ia sedang tak ada jadwal jadi ia memutusakan untuk ke Unniversitas sekalian ia mau berbicara empat mata dengan Songsae Tampannya,

"Ryeowook!? Sedang apa disini? Bukannya kah tak ada jadwal?" tanya Yesung Songsae pada Ryeowook, Ryeowook berbinar, kemudian mengangguk..

"Songsae? Bisa kita berbicara empat mata?" tanya Ryeowook dengan seriusnya ia menatap wajah tampan namja didepannya ini.

"Baiklah, kita berbicara diruanganku saja ya?" Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian mengikuti langkah lebar Yesung.

Saat mereka sudah sampai diruangan Yesung, Ryeowoook pun memberanikan dirinya,

"Songsae? Aku menyukai Songsae, apa Songsae mau menjadi namjachinguku?" tanya Ryeowook to the point karena jika ia bertele-tele maka itu akan membuat air matanya terundang keluar.

Yesung terlonjak. Ryeowook? Menyatakan cintanya pada dirinya? Dosennya? Aigoo~ Ryeowook hanya menundukkan kepalanya ia sudah tahu akan jawaban Yesung yang diberikan padanya pasti jawabannya adalah...

"Mianhe, Ryeowook-ah? Bukannya Aku tak mau, tapi Aku sudah mempunyai orang yang sangat aku cintai. Dan aku bukanlah namja normal, aku namja yang menyukai sesama jenis" Ryeowook mendongak cepat menatap mata sabit namja pecinta kura-kura itu dengan intens, bukan karena tolakan Yesung namun tentang pernyataan Yesung.

"Songsae? Kau.. Kau homo?" tanya Ryeowook, Yesung mengangguk. Rasanya ingin pingsan saat ini juga saat mengetahui orang yang kita suka itu ternyata memiliki kelainan hormon, memikirkannya saja Ryeowook takbisa apalagi mengalaminya

"Tapi jangan bilang siapapun tentang hal ini, ne? Kalau kau berbicara, terima saja hukumanmu nanti" ancam Yesung, Ryeowook mengangguk patuh, Ryeowook tersenyum.

Mungkin Yesung bukanlah jodoh yang baik untuk Ryeowook, Ryeowook pun keluar ruangan Yesung dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan, sedih, senang, bahagia. Bercampur jadi satu.

'Huh! Aku tak menyangka kalau Yesung Songsae itu.. Iih ngeri' ucap Ryeowook dalam hati, kemudian ia melirik jam dipergelangan tangan kirinya, masih jam 8 pagi? Baiklah, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk kerumah Donghae, membangunkan namja Hedgehog yang Amis ini, menurut Ryeowook namun.. Tampan.

"Ahjumma? Apa Hae belum bangun?" tanya Ryeowook, Lee Ahjumma mengangguk dan tersenyum

"Dia masih tidur Wookie, cepat bangunkan dia. Ahjumma sudah berkali-kali membangunkannya tapi tak bangun-bangun" kata Lee Ahjumma, Ryeowook mengangguk kemudian menaiki tangga lantai dua dan menuju kamar Donghae, Hedgehog ini sangat suka tidur eoh!

"Hae bangun" kata Ryeowook menepuk pelan punggung Donghae. Donghae diam tak bergeming, kemudian Ryeowook menarik selimut yang dipakai Donghae, dan mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna saat melihat Donghae yang meringkuk kedinginan, disentuhnya dahi namja ini dengan punggung tangannya dan..

"OMO! Kau demam?" teriak Ryeowook tanpa sadar, ia pun keluar dari kamar Donghae dan memberitahu Ibu Donghae, dan masuk lagi sambil membawa baskom berisi air dingin untuk mengompres dahi Donghae

"Apa kau lelah karena kemarin menamaniku jalan-jalan seharian Hae-ah? Mianhe.." gumam Ryeowook seraya memeras handuk kecil itu dan menempelkannya didahi Donghae. Donghae menggumam tak jelas, badannya mengeluarkan keringat namun kedinginan. Sungguh Ryeowook dibuat bingung olehnya, dengan cekatan tangan mungil Ryeowook mengelus pelan kepala Donghae.

"Wook-Wookie-ah... Jangan.. Tinggalkan aku.. Aku..nggghhhh" Donghae bergumam tak jelas namun Ryeowook sangat menangkap jelas gumaman itu walaupun suara yang serak dan parau. Tapi Ryeowook tahu maksud itu, Ryeowook menggenggam tangan Donghae dan membisikkan sesuatu...

**'Aku disini Hae, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku janji!'** bisik Ryeowook kemudian mengecup sekilas pipi Donghae,

"Wook-iie-ah.. Saranghae, Jeongmal.." igau Donghae membuat Ryeowook terdiam, mencerna apa yang dikatakan Donghae namun sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum dan kembali mengelus kepala namja BerMutiara Hitam itu dengan lembut agar sentuhannya dapat meredahkan panas ditubuh Donghae

"Eh? Apa ini!" kata Ryeowook lebih tepatnya pada dirinya sendiri, Ia menangkap siluet kertas berwarna Ungu muda yang berada dimeja nakas samping ranjang tempat tidur Donghae.

"Surat?" Ryeowook mengambil surat itu dan membacanya, sontak matanya membulat saat melihat apa yang dibacanya, surat cinta? Untuknya, untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook

**To : My Panda :***

**'Melihat senyumanmu aku suka, saat kau berbiacara padaku, aku seperti tak bisa membayangkan apalagi selain dirimu. Kau cerewet namun aku sangat menyukai ocehanmu itu karena kau terlihat sangat cantik jika kau sedang mengoceh. **

**Panda Kurusku, aku sangat suka melihat kau beraegyo didepanku, bagiku beraegyo atau tidak namun kau tetap menjadi yang tercantik dan terimut untukku, sungguh aku menyukaimu. Namun kau malah menyukai Songsaengnim berkepala besar itu. Dan aku harap kau jangan mencintainya ya? Aku akan gila kalau kau mencintai namja itu, karena aku lebih dulu mengenal dan jatuh cinta padamu Ryeowook-ah.**

**Dan, aku menulis surat cinta ini karena aku memang tak punya nyali yang besar untuk menyatakannya, aku takut kau menolakku, dan kau menjauhiku. Aku takut kau tidak menerimaku karena aku sering menjahilimu. Aku menjahilimu karena aku hanya ingin kau terus mengingatku Wookie, sejak kau pindah disamping rumahku, aku sudah menyukaimu, bahkan aku berhenti menjadi seorang playboy hanya untuk dirimu. Saranghae Kim Ryeowook My Panda :*..**

**Hug and Kisses**  
**-Lee Donghae Your Hedgehog :*- **

Ryeowook terharu membaca surat cinta dari Donghae, ia menutup mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan dari bibir mungilnya itu, Dengan cepat Ryeowook menaruh Surat Cinta itu didalam saku celana jeansnya sementara tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Donghae lagi.

**'Na do. Na do saranghae My Hedgehog. Semoga kau cepat sembuh dan bisa menggodaku lagi, ne? Aku pulang dulu"** kata Ryeowook dalam hati kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar Donghae.

-HaeWook Love-

Malamnya Donghae terbangun, seraya memegangi kepalanya yang sangat nyeri dan merasakan sesuatu yang menempel didahinya? Kompres? Apa dia demam? Mungkin. Kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada meja samping kiri tempat tidurnya. Kemudian matanya terbelalak sempurna, setahunya ia menaruh kertas itu disitu tapi kenapa tak ada, pikirnya. Ia pun beranjak untuk mencari kertas berharganya itu. Namun nihil tak ada kertas berisikan Surat Cinta itu, iapun pasrah menghembuskan nafas beratnya dan duduk dipinggir ranjang kemudian membaringkan lagi tubuhnya, dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia taruh dibawah bantal, dan membuka kunci tombol ponsel itu kemudian menampilkan gambar seorang yeoja yang sedang ber Sel-Ca, Donghae mengambil gambar itu saat Yoej itu bermain kerumahnya namun meninggalkan ponselnya beberapa hari dan diam-diam Donghae membalas pesan seorang namja, Donghae berkata bahwa dia adalah Kekasih yeoja itu, dengan hurup kapital dan Caps Look yang rusak :D

"Kau sudah bangun Hae?" tanya Ibu Donghae, Donghae terlonjak kaget dan cepat menaruh kembali ponselnya, dan memandangi Ibunya yang mendekat kearahnya dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan dan botol kecil berisi pil obat

" Eomma? Gomawo sudah mengompreskanku" kata Donghae, semenjak Ayahnya meninggal Donghae selalu ingin membahagiakan Ibunya yang single Parent, ia tinggal bersama Kakak dan ibunya, Donghae sangat menyayagi kedua orang tuanya.  
Ibu Donghae mendekat kearah Donghae dan menaruh nampan itu dimeja nakas samping ranjang. Kemudian membelai kepala Donghae dengan sayang kemudian terkekeh

"Ternyata kau benar-benar pingsan ne? Yang mengurusmu sakit itu Wookie, bukan Eomma. Aish kau ini menyusahkan anak orang saja" kata Ibu Donghae, Donghae tersentak kemudian ia terfikir Surat Cintanya yang hilang tiba-tiba, apa benar Ryeowook yang mengambilnya?

"Makanlah, jangan sampai kau sakit lagi ne?" Donghae mengangguk,

"Atau? Kau ingin Eomma panggilkan Wookie untuk menyuapimu?" Goda Ibu Donghae, membuat Donghae jadi salah tingkah

"Jangan menggodaku Eomma" kata Donghae mempoutkan bibirnya, Kkk~ sangat tidak cocok untuk lelaki berotot seperti Donghae melakukan aegyo seperti itu. Ibu Donghae terkekeh lalu berjalan keluar kamar, apa Eommanya yang mengambil Surat Cintanya? Bagus daripada Surat Cintanya diambil dan dibaca oleh Ryeowook? Mau taruh dimana wajah tampan Donghae ini? Ckckckck...

Saat Donghae sedang memakan makanannya tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilnya

"Hae~" Suara itu terdengar sangat manja dan terkesan Imut, suara yeoja yang sangat ia hafal dan sangat ia sukai. Ryeowook tengah memanggilnya dari balkon kamar yeoja itu, Donghae beranjak dan berjalan menuju balkonnya dan menemukan Ryeowook sedang memakai kaos besarnya dengan tangan sebatas siku dan hot pants juga rambut panjangnya sebatas pinggang dibiarkan terurai. Cukup membuat Donghae meneguk ludahnya berat.

"Hae?" Lamunan Donghae buyar, ia pun menatap yeoja didepannya ini dengan pandangan penuh arti yang hanya ia saja yang tahu

"Nde? Ada apa Wookie?" Tanya Donghae setenang mungkin, bagaimanapun juga ia tak mau kikuk didepan yeoja berstatus sebagai Rival Cantiknya ini, Donghae tersenyum manis.  
Ryeowook membalas senyuman Donghae.

"Apa kau sudah baikan? Bagaimana apa kau masih panas!" tanya Ryeowook saat melihat Donghae yang masih pucat. Donghae tersenyum lalu menggeleng

"Aku sudah agak baikan, gomawo sudah merawatku. Wookie" kata Donghae entah sejak kapan suaranya menjadi lembut begini. Ryeowook mengangguk

"Oh iya Hae, aku baru saja mendapatkan surat Cinta loh!" kata Ryeowook seraya tersenyum kearah Donghae, Senyum jahil. Donghae mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Surt Cinta, tentu saja ia sedang was-was sekarang. Apa Surat itu darinya?

"Dari siapa?" tanya Donghae memasang tampang tak sukanya, Ryeowook terkekeh lalu mengkhayalkan tentang apa yang ia rencanakan tadi

"tentu saja dari Stalkerku. Aku tak pernah tahu jika aku mempunyai seorang stalker sejati. Haha, apalagi dia memujiku cantik!" kata Ryeowook, Donghae mendecih

"Mana ada, kau itu tidak cantik Panda!.. 'tapi kau sangat Cantik'" Ryeowook menggelidikkan bahunya acuh.

"Dia bilang dia sangat suka senyumanku. Dia juga suka saat aku beraegyo didepannya, dia juga suka dengan aku yang cerewet ini, pokoknya dia memujiku terus deh. Aku yakin dia orang yang tampan, tidak sepertimu Hedgehog jelek, amis" kata Ryeowook menjulurkan lidahnya, Donghae hanya mendengus kesal namun mengernyitkan dahinya saat ia melihat Ryeowook mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana hot pants jeans miliknya.

"Itu...

"Nde, ini suratnya.. Kenapa? Cantikkan suratnya, aku menemukannya saat orang ini sedang sakit" kata Ryeowook menunjukkan surat cinta itu pada Donghae

"Ini surat cinta milikku Wookie..

.

.

TBC~~~

ANNYEONG :D

di Chap ini sudah selesai masalah Ryeowook dan Yesung dan Ryeowook juganudah tahu perasaan Donghae pada Ryeowook it gimana, jadi tunggu Chap selanjutnya yaa! :*


End file.
